Life is a Rollercoaster
by kdanielle123
Summary: This is the story of Kylie Kole and Justin Bieber when Kylie gets the chance to tour with Justin Bieber.
1. Chapter 1

I'm so scared. I'm going to sing in front of talent scouts. Let's hope someone saw me on YouTube, which my friend Jamie helped me with. I sang That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber. I'm also singing it here at the talent scout thing. Eep! It's my turn to go on! I go out and grab the microphone. Dang there's a huge crowd here. Wait who is that with his hood on. Oh who cares let's get this going. "Hi my name is Kylie Kole and today I'm going to sing That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber." I said.

That Should Be Me

Me: Everybody's laughing in my mind

Rumors spreading about this other guy

Do you do what you did with me?

Does he love you the way I can

Did you forget all the plans that you made with me

Because Baby I didn't

At that time Justin Bieber walked up behind me and started singing with me. I thought it was just the CD, so I didn't notice him.

Me and JB: That should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

That should be me this is so sad

That should be me (x2)

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong

I can't go on till you believe

That that should be me

Then Justin taps me on the shoulder scaring me. He mouths can I sing the next verse. I nod my head and back away a little. I swear my mouth felt like it hit the floor. His voice sounded better in real life.

JB:You said you needed a little time for my mistakes

It's funny how you use that time to have me replaced

Did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies?

What you're doing to me

You're taking him where we used to go

Now if you're trying to break my heart

It's working because you know

At that time he mouthed sing!

Me and JB: That should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

That should be me this is so sad

That should be me (x2)

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong

I can't go on till you believe

That that should be me

Still Me and JB: I need to know should I fight for love or disarm

Cause it's getting harder to shield

This pain in my heart

Ohhhh woahhhh

Still Me and JB: That should be me holding your hand

That should be me making you laugh

That should be me this is so sad

That should me (x2)

That should be me feeling your kiss

That should be me buying you gifts

This is so wrong

I can't go on till you believe

That that should be me

(A/N: The rest is too complicated to write so this is pretty much it for the song)

"Wow!" I said to myself then all of a sudden I'm pulled into a hug with Justin. He smells really good like cookies. Then we pulled apart a little. I looked into his big chocolate melting brown eyes, and he looked into my big beautiful blue-green eyes. Then we started leaning in. Man his eyes are like eye candy to me. Wait isn't he dating Selena Gomez. I don't want to have my first kiss with someone who has a girlfriend. Then I just kissed him on the cheek and ran off stage leaving a very surprised and confused celebrity behind. "Oh my cow I just almost kissed Justin Bieber!" I said to two of my best friends, Jamie and Lisa.

"Yeah we know. Why did you kiss him on the cheek?" Asked Jamie

"Because 1. I don't want my first kiss with someone who is dating someone else. 2. I don't want to be the cause of a breakup and 3. I'm not ready to have my first kiss yet." I said

"Wow." Then all of a sudden Justin comes out looking very confused.

"Why did you not kiss me on the lips?" Asked Justin

"Because 1. I don't want my first kiss with someone who is dating someone else. 2. I don't want to be the cause of a breakup and 3. I'm not ready to have my first kiss yet." I said

"Oh I can see why. Hey are your parents here?" Asked Justin

"Yeah why?"

"Because I think Scooter, my manager, wants to sign you. You know what the best part is?" He asked a little too happy.

"What?" I asked

"You get to go on tour with me!" He said

"Awww shoot I didn't want to tour with you." I said

"What you almost kissed me!" He screamed

"Just kidding just kidding!" I said

"Don't scare me like that!" He said putting is hand over his heart.

"He He." I said as Scooter walked in.

"You must be Kylie Kole right?" Scooter asked as I shook my head. "Can you take me to your parents?" I nodded again and I took him to my mom and dad "This maybe a while so you two just go hang out and get to know each other." He said as me and Justin walked away.

"So where do you want to hang out?" Asked Justin

"Let's go to the park." I said

"K." We walked to the park "So tell me about your family." He said

(A/N: Kylie is based off of me and my three friends are based off of my best friends in real life, so this is what they would do if in these situations. Oh and this is my real family.)

"Okay well my mom's name is Jackie, my dad's name is Joel, my half sister's name is Amber, and my half brother's name is Jordan." I said

"Wow is your brother and sister from your mom or dad?" He asked

"Mom and their older." I said

"Your family is like the exact opposite than mine."

"Yeah and I've known this one boy, who is my age, my whole life. No lie."

"Dang are you two related?"

"Nope that's what makes it special. Plus I know like his whole family."

"Wow. Have you two ever dated?"

"Not that I can remember. I mean I'm not beautiful, so we have been just friends our whole life."

"Amazing, so tell me your favorite things."

"Well I like Harry Potter and Percy Jackson better than Twilight. My favorite color is pink. My favorite song that I would like a guy to sing to me is Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars. My favorite movie is Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. Well that's it." I said

"Wow that's some interesting things about you."

"Thanks." I said as Scooter and my parents came up.

"Our decision is…." My mom said


	2. The Decision

Hello people! I am finally updating this story! I have not forgotten about it I just have been very busy lately with volleyball and starting a new school. It's just stressful. Okay so I'm very sorry that the last chapter didn't have this in it and I didn't put the full summary. So here is the full summary:

Everybody knows that life is like a rollercoaster right? It has its ups and its downs, but Kylie's life turns upside down and all around when she meets the world's most famous popstar. What happens when she gets the chance to tour with him, one of her best friends, Christian Beadles, Ryan Butler, and Chaz Sumers? You just have to read on to find out.

Okay so that was the full summary for the story. Don't worry there will be major drama and relationship strains later on. Oh and do you all want me to put a behind the scenes type thing where I made up just funny little things that happened before the major drama happened? Well whatever so let's get onto the story!

Life is a Rollercoaster Chapter 2: The Decision

"We decided to let you go." My dad said

"Yes!" Justin and I said

"But we are not going with you." My mom said

"What! Why?" I said

"Because you are going to share a bus with Justin and his mom will be there to watch you guys at night." Said my dad

"Awesome!" Justin and I said

"Since Kylie's parents aren't coming, Justin you can tell Ryan and Chaz they can come. Kylie if you want you can ask someone to go on tour with you, but be warned Christian is going to be on the tour bus as well." Said Scooter

"Um…..I have an idea of who I would like to bring." I said

"Just not someone who will faint every time I say hi to them." Said Justin

"She won't I promise."

"Well tell us the way." Said Scooter

"Actually she's probably still in the gym." I said then we walked back to the gym. "Jamie!"

"What?" she said turning towards us. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"How would you like to go on tour in the same bus with Kylie, Justin, Christian Beadles, Ryan Butler, and Chaz Sumers?" asked Scooter

"I would love to, but you will have to talk to my parents." Said Jamie

"We can do that while you and Justin will help Kylie pack." Said Scooter

"Alright!" me, Jamie, and Justin said together

"This means I get to read your diaries when we help you pack Kylie!" said Justin (He's obsessed with reading girl's diaries in this story)

"You better not." Said Jamie

"Ohhhh I'm so scared." Said Justin sarcastically

"You should be." Said Jamie

"Why?" asked Justin then Jamie punched him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Hey hey hey no hitting the popstar!" said Scooter

"Now are you scared?" asked Jamie

"A little." Said Justin then Jamie acted like she was going to punch him again, and he hid behind me.

"I can't help you." I said laughing. Then we got into the limo and Scooter had the driver to drop me, Jamie, and Justin off at my house. On the way Justin was eating Jelly beans while me and Jamie were sharing a bag of gummy bears. "You know what I'm going to call you Jelly bean for now on." I said

"Then I get to call you gummy bear." He said finishing the bag of jelly beans. Then we finally got to my house, and me and Jamie didn't even finish the bag of gummy bears we were eating.

"Race you to the door!" I screamed as we ran to the door. "I won!"

"No fair you got a headstart!" said Justin whining a little bit

"Oh cry me a river, build a bridge, and get over it." I said

"Rockey!" Jamie and I screamed when we walked in the door. Instantly my poodle Rockey came running up to us.

"Hey bubby." I said as I started petting him. "Oh Justin this is my dog Rockey." (Okay I call my dog bubby all the time don't judge me)

"Hey Rockey." Justin said as Rockey came over to him hoping Justin would pet him and he did. "Okay show me to your room." He said as we started walking to my room. Before we went in I stopped them.

"Okay Jamie I know you have been in here, but Jelly Bean be warned it looks like a tornado has gone through it." I said.

"Its fine my room is probably worse." Justin said.

"Oh wait I have to do something before you two come in." I said as I walked in and locked the door, so they can't walk in. "I have to put these Justin Bieber posters up before he decides to pick lock my door." I started taking down my posters and hid them in the bottom of my hope chest. "Okay I'm done…what the heck happened?" I said as I opened the door and saw them on the ground with a bobby pin next to them.

"We were trying to pick lock the door." Justin said "Then you opened the door and we fell on you butts."

"Ha ha ha that's what you get when you try to pick lock my door. Well now you can come in." I said.

"Hey Kylie where is your-"Said Jamie before I cut her off

"You have posters of Big Time Rush, Taylor Lautner, and even Cody Simpson, but not one of me. Do you not like me or something?" asked Justin obviously paying attention to my wall more than us.

"Kylie why don't we start packing? Justin you start getting her cds and put them in their cases." Said Jamie as I mouthed thank you to her

"What's this I see? Is this all four of my cds?" said Justin holding up the four cds. Shoot I forgot to put them up.

"I didn't say I didn't like your music." I said

"Busted!" whispered Jamie to me. We finally finished packing my stuff except the Jelly Bean cds because he wanted to listen to his music. "A little self-centered are we now?"

"No! I just like to practice my songs." Said Justin

"Whatever you say Justin hey there's Scooter outside let's go find out if Jamie can go on tour with us." I said as we walked outside to Scooter. "So….."

"She can go." Said Scooter unenthusiastically

"Yes!" Said Jamie and me

"Whatever." Said Justin then Jamie punched him again. "Ow!"

"Hey hey hey what did I say about doing that!" said Scooter

"Yeah I don't usually follow those kinds of rules." Said Jamie

"Oh great we got more rulebreakers." Said Scooter as all three of us busted out laughing. Then we got into the limo again and went to Jamie's house. Jamie did not want Jelly Bean in her room, so he just stayed in the living room. I saw Mr. Dawn walking towards him, so I though he was going to give Jelly Bean 'the talk'.

"You like him." Said Jamie as soon as she closed the door. "I know you do your just playing cool."

"Of course I like like him he's Justin freaking Bieber for pete's sake. Anyways I'm dating Jacob and he's dating Selena Gomez it can't work out." I said as I started helping her pack.

"Kylie anything is possible. I don't like like him so I won't be mad if you start dating him like with Jacob." She said then we finally got done packing. We didn't see Jelly Bean, so we went outside and saw a huge tour bus. Then walked out…..

The End

Ohhhh a cliffhanger! I don't usually end with cliffhangers so this might be the last time you will see a cliffhanger. Oh please read my stories on this profile and my other profile, StarfirenTerrarocks. Thanks for reading I hope you didn't think it was a waste of time. Bye!

Lots of Love,

kdanielle123


	3. Story up for Adoption

Hello everybody! It is little ole' me again, but with some bad news. I know I haven't updated this story in a super long time. That's because I've slipped away from being a belieber. Yes I'm no longer a belieber. I respect Justin and whatever he decides to do with his life. I'm just not as into him as I used to be, when I started writing this story. I've fallen in love with Big Time Rush, who I have the most stories about on here. I'm not going to continue this story, but if one of you guys wants to adopt this story from me then just pm me. We'll talk about it. Well that's all I've got to say. Sorry again I just don't have time to do this story anymore. Bye guys!


End file.
